Harry Potter and the Gem of Power
by The 966
Summary: Here's my first Harry Potter story, that is near canon HP, with my personal touch. Oh, and three cheers to my personal (he's my brother) Beta, The 379th Hero. Now, I update faster with more reviews, and I don't have any pairings yet. So leave your review on the pairings. He starts at the age of 6. Review for updates. Powerful!Harry, manipulative!Dumbles
1. Discovery

**Harry Potter and the Gem of Power**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. Otherwise, I might. Not Sure.

* * *

The 379th Hero beta read this story. My thanks to you The 379th Hero.

* * *

Chapter 1: Discovery

"BOY! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon yelled upstairs.

"Yes sir." I called out, without any emotions.

Let me give you some background: I don't live with loving people. I'm treated like a slave, called 'freak' or 'boy', and have been emotionally, physically, and mentally abused for the past ten years. If something goes wrong, even if I wasn't there, I'm beaten by my 'Uncle'. He's more like an abusive walrus, with a toothpick wife.

As I leave my 'room', it's actually a boot closet, Dudley, my fat cousin, body slams me back into the closet. I hit my head, and get knocked out.

 _(10 minutes later)_

"FREAK! WHERE ARE YOU? I SAID GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Uncle Vernon roars at my unconscious body. "WAKE UP, AND GET DINNER READY, BEFORE I USE THE BELT!"

Well, sadly, as I was out cold, I couldn't respond, so for the next ten minutes, I'm hit with my Uncles belt buckle. My left arm, 2 ribs, and my right leg are broken before he stops.

 _(Next Morning)_

As I return to the conscious state, I notice that I can't move without feeling excruciating pain, nor can I breath normally. I realize that some of my bones are broken, and that they are very slowly mending themselves. As soon as I notice this, I pass out from exhaustion. Had someone been looking at me, they'd have seen a thin, but bright white aura encompass me.

 _(2 Days Later)_

"FREAK! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE RIGHT NOW! AND GET BREAKFAST READY FOR DUDDERS BIRTHDAY!" Aunt Petunia yells through the door, before unlocking it. I get up, not noticing that my light is off, and the light was coming from a gem on the floor.

"Coming Aunt Petunia," I reply, looking for a pair of clean socks. That's when I notice the glowing rock. Without thinking, I pick it up, and study it. Then, as I continue studying it, a flash of light, and I barely stifle a yelp of surprise. As the light fades, I realize that I no longer see the gem, but see that I'm surrounded by a blue and green aura. Then I feel a sudden rush of power, and the aura fades.

"HURRY UP, BOY!" Aunt Petunia screams through the door, waking Dudley up.

"Yes ma'am. I'm coming." I call out, getting up, and dressed in a couple of Dudleys old clothes. They are about three times too large for me, but they're all I have.

As I open the door, having realized that Dudley was probably going to body slam me again, so I stay away from the door frame. As expected, Dudley body slams the door, hoping to get me injured, only to fail. I open the door again, and quickly get by, seconds before Dudley slams into the door again.

"MUMMY, THE FREAK WON'T LET ME HIT HIM! MAKE HIM STOP!" Dudley hollers at Aunt Petunia, hoping to get me in trouble again.

"FREAK, LET DUDLEY HIT YOU, OR IT'S THE BELT!" Aunt Petunia yells at me.

So, being the smart kid I am, I let Dudley hit me. He dislocated my shoulder, and I pass out from pain.

 _(two hours later)_

"...Happy birthday dear Dudley… Happy birthday to you!"

Dudley blew out the candles. He then proceeds to bury his face in the cake, and eat it, in 4 bites. I'm disgusted by his behaviour, but there's nothing I can do about it.

I run to the washroom, and lose my lunch in the toilet. I return to my 'room', waiting for the end of the day to get here, so I can sneak some food from the fridge.

 _(two more hours later)_

Dudley and Piers started running up the stairs, pushing Harry over the railing. Harry got up and noticed his hands were glowing dull red. He wondered what the hell was going on, then they started to grow brighter.

"Hey freak!" Dudley called to him. "Look at me."

Harry continued watching his hands grow brighter.

Dudley stepped in front of Harry. "I said, 'look at me.'"

Harry looked up in time to see Dudley's fists flying towards him, but then a there was a flash of red light, and Dudley flew backward into the living room.

"BOY!" Vernon screamed. "WHAT DID YOU DO!"

Harry stepped into the room, his hands, still glowing raised in defense.

Vernon got up to try and hit Harry, but Harry flicked his hands at Vernon, and then the 'room' exploded. Then everything goes black.

 _(Next Day)_

As I wake up, I feel something cold around my ankles, wrist and my neck. My entire body is aching, and I can barely move. I open my eyes, and notice that I'm shackled to a bed. Then I hear something that makes my blood run cold: the sound of a chainsaw starting, very close to me. And my Uncles insane laughter. He's gone mad. And I'm about to die.

"Hey, Freak, you up yet. Cause I'm going to kill you once you are." He cackles. "Hey, looks like you are. Good. Hope you enjoy Hell, or wherever Freaks like you go when you die."


	2. Survival

**Harry Potter and the Gem of Power**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. Otherwise, I might. Not Sure.

* * *

This chapter hasn't been beta checked. But, I've dedicated it to my brother, and my

* * *

Chapter 2: Survival

Speech types:

 _~Parseltongue~_

 _Spells_

 _ **Parselmagic**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

 _(Previously)_

" _Hey, Freak, you up yet. Cause I'm going to kill you once you are." He cackles. "Hey, looks like you are. Good. Hope you enjoy Hell, or wherever Freaks like you go when you die."_

 _(Present)_

"I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! I DIDN'T _DO_ ANYTHING!" I screech, struggling against the shackles. They didn't even budge.

"Freak, you can't get out of those bonds. You're dead. You hurt Dudley, and destroyed part of my house. You're not staying alive, unless you kill me, Petunia, and Dudley. Now, DIE!" Uncle Vernon yells, before bringing the chainsaw down towards my forehead.

"NOOOOO! _**STOP**_!" I yell, and see a flash of red shoot towards Vernon. The chainsaw dies, and Vernon is thrown backwards, into the wall. The chainsaw, however, is still moving towards my head. I panic. "LET ME GO! RELEASE ME, _NOW_! _**RELEASE ME**_!"

I hear something break, and I'm no longer being restrained by the shackles. I bring my hands up, hoping to catch, or stop the chainsaw from lobotomizing me, only to see Uncle Vernon grab it again.

"FREAK! HOW _DARE_ YOU USE YOUR FREAKISHNESS ON SOMEONE NORMAL LIKE ME! DIE!" Uncle Vernon roars, spittle flying from his mouth, and his face looks like a maniac possessed him. He restarts the chainsaw, and brings it down on my stomach.

 _~NO! STOP RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL KILL YOU!~_ I hiss at Uncle Vernon, who in shock, stops for a split second, giving me time to do something. I act on instinct, and, as i push my hand towards Vernon, imagine him flying away from me. It works. _~Stop, and I'll let you live. Otherwise, I will END you~_

"FREAK, STOP HISSING AT ME! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! YOU ARE A DANGER TO EVERYONE! NOW _DIE!"_ Uncle Vernon bellows, throwing the chainsaw at me. I simply look at it, and it stops. Turns around, and points at Vernon, before shooting into his head, killing him instantly.

Suddenly, I feel exhausted, and I collapsed onto the floor, unconscious.

 _(Next Day)_

"Ugh, my head is aching." I groan, and hear someone's gleeful laughter. It sounds like Petunia, but less stable. "Who's there?"

"FREAK, DON'T YOU DARE ADDRESS ME! YOUR ON YOUR DEATHBED!" Yup, it's Petunia. "AND HOW _DARE_ YOU KILL YOUR LOVING UNCLE! YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD!"

I see red, and feel immense power flow through my veins. I feel invincible.

"Don't you dare say anything about my parents, you unworthy bitch. You stand down right now, and I'll let you live. Otherwise, I'll kill you. On second thought, please do something, so I can end you. Please do something." I explain to her, deadly calm. That's how angry I am. I'm not feeling any emotions level of angry.

"FREAK, I'LL LET _YOU_ LIVE IF YOU DO EXACTLY AS I TELL YOU! AND APOLOGIZE TO ME FOR THAT THREAT!" Aunt Petunia screeched, and I hear Dudley run towards the door into this room. As he enters, I see him holding a Desert Eagle. The safety is off, so it will kill me if he shoots me. He aims at my head.

" _ **BLOW UP!**_ " I scream at Dudley, hoping that the gun doesn't work. As he presses the trigger, the gun explodes, killing Dudley, but also nearly killing me. I feel the bullet hit my skull, but not go through it. Then the feeling goes away. I open my eyes, and see the mess that was Dudley. Then I see the bullet, and I yelp in shock.

"FREAK! YOU KILLED MY DUDDERS! YOU KILLED HIM! NOW I'LL END YOU AND LET YOU GO TO HELL, YOU UNWORTHY SON OF A BITCH!" Aunt Petunia explodes, and launches herself at me, with two cleavers in her hand.

" _ **STOP**_ ," I intone, and see her freeze mid air. " _ **Kill yourself, slowly.**_ "

I see Petunia struggling against my orders, but in the end, she brings the cleavers across her wrists, and then her ankles, but, not die. Then, once I feel she's been punished enough, I let her kill herself. I, once again, feel exhaustion overcome me, and I pass out.


	3. Escape

**Harry Potter and the Gem of Power**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. Otherwise, I might. Not Sure.

* * *

This chapter was beta read by The 379th Hero. Dedicate to the guest review on pairings. Thanks bro. Please check out my poll, for the Pairings in the story, which may change at some points.

* * *

Chapter 3: Escape

Speech types:

 _~Parseltongue~_

 _Spells_

 _ **Parselmagic**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Gobbledygook)

 _(Previously)_

 _I see Petunia struggling against my orders, but in the end, she brings the cleavers across her wrists, and then her ankles, but, not die. Then, once I feel she's been punished enough, I let her kill herself. I, once again, feel exhaustion overcome me, and I pass out._

 _(Present)_

" _Harry… Potter… you… must wake… up now… before it's… too late… to get… away… and find… help. Now…_ _Enervate_ _!"_ I hear someone state, and feel energy return to my body. I get up off the ground, and look around to find the person who woke me up. I'm alone, surrounded by rubble. I'm confused, when I hear it again.

" _Harry Potter… get away… from that… property right… now!_ " It commands me. I look around, trying to find the speaker. " _I'm in… your head… I'm not… a… person._ "

"What's your name?" I ask, trying to understand what's going on.

" _Harry Potter… you are… not… yet ready… to know… my name… only that… I mean… you no… harm._ " It replies, and I feel something enter my mind. I panic, and it stops.

"What are you doing? Get out of my head!" I exclaim, freaking out.

" _I'm using… your powers… to send… you somewhere… safe. Now, please… let me… continue… lower your… walls, my… son… for both… our sakes…_ " It responds.

Against my better judgement, I lower my mental walls, and I feel it continue to search. It seems to find something and stops. I suddenly feel a warmth and comfort spread through my body, and notice my body has be surrounded in a green aura.

" _Brace… yourself… Harry Potter…_ " It tells me, before I feel myself being crushed from all sides, and just as I try to block the thing, the feeling stops, and I feel the ground under my feet. I hear someone yelling something, and, as I start losing consciousness, I see a girl, around my age, looking down at me, her hair was bright red.

"Hello. I'm Harry, Harry Potter," I mumble, as loud as I can, and I see her eyes grow round and hear her yell something over her shoulder. I then pass out.


	4. Bloodlines

**Harry Potter and the Gem of Power**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. Otherwise, I might. Not Sure.

* * *

This chapter was beta read by The 379th Hero. Please check out my poll, for the Pairings in the story, which may change at some points.

* * *

Chapter 4: Bloodlines

Speech types:

 _~Parseltongue~_

 _Spells_

 _ **Parselmagic**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Gobbledygook)

 _(Previously)_

" _Brace… yourself… Harry Potter…" It tells me, before I feel myself being crushed from all sides, and just as I try to block the thing, the feeling stops, and I feel the ground under my feet. I hear someone yelling something, and, as I start losing consciousness, I see a girl, around my age, looking down at me, her hair was bright red._

" _Hello. I'm Harry, Harry Potter," I mumble, as loud as I can, and I see her eyes grow round and hear her yell something over her shoulder. I then pass out._

 _(Present)_

"Ginny, what did you say he said his name was?" I hear someone ask. Someone I don't know or remember.

"Ron, he said it was Harry Potter, but I don't see the scar, yet his eyes are vivid green." I hear a girl's voice reply, and assume it was Ginny talking.

"Well, when he wakes up, we-" Ron starts, but stops, and I feel a hand on my forehead, right where my scar is. I wake up, and grab his arm, and remove it from my forehead. I hear a surprised yelp, and I open my eyes.

"Who are you, and what are you doing. Don't touch my scar, or I'll end you." I demand, and see nearly 10 people, all with red hair pointing wooden sticks at me. I laugh at them, then flick my hand. The sticks fly from their hands, and land next to me. "Watch where you're pointing your sticks. I don't like being threatened, or treated like something unnatural."

"How- what- Who-" Ginny asks, with wide eyes full of fear.

"Please, don't fear me. I don't mean any harm. Unless you do, then I shall end you." I deadpan, without taking my eyes of her. "Now, where am I, and how can I get to Gringotts?"

"Um, Harry, what do you mean, 'Where am I'? You apparated here, so you must know where you are," asked other woman, I'm guessing the mother.

"No, I didn't. Now, this is the last time I'm asking. Where am I, and how can I get to Gringotts?" I reply, and I feel my temper grow, and see a faint glow surround me.

"Harry, there's no need to get angry. You're at the Burrow, and you can use the floo to get to Gringotts." the Mother quickly tells me, and I feel my temper stop growing, but it doesn't die down.

"Thanks. Now, I'll go to Gringotts, and let you get on with your day." I tell them, and get off the couch, leaving their sticks alone. I walk over to their fireplace.

'How do I use the floo?' I ask the voice.

" _Use the powder, and yell Diagon Alley, or let magically send you there._ " It replies, and I ask what it mean, magically getting me there. " _I use your magic to temporarily control the floo, and send you straight to Gringotts._ "

'Magically it is, please.' I reply, and let it use my magic to control the floo.

Green fire appears in the fireplace, and I walk into it, and I feel my magic wrap around me. Then, I feel a sudden stop, and I feel something resist my entry. I fight back, and I slowly start moving again. I feel the resistance increase, and I feel myself get angry.

" _ **LET ME ENTER**_ " I order the thing, and I feel the resistance stop, and let me through. "Thanks."

As soon as the words left my mouth, I feel my feet hit the ground, and I can see again. I first notice the spear pointed at my face, and I react and grab it, and cause it to explode in flames using my magic. I feel about 10 other spear move towards me, and I send my magic as a pulse outwards, and the spear burn as well.

(How is that possible? He is human, and yet rendered our Goblin magic useless!) I hear someone say, so I reply.

(I don't take possible threats lightly. If I feel that I'm in danger, I fight back. I also don't think that I rendered you magic useless. I simply forced my will onto it, and it resisted. The fire was the result of our wills fighting.) I reply, before walking forward. I hear gasps of surprise from behind me, and I look at the Goblin who gasped. (What is your name, Warrior? My name is Harry Potter, and I need to access my vault.)

(You understand and speak Gobbledygook, young sir. Not many wizard take the time to learn it. My name is Griphook, and I'm afraid you are to put under arrest for attacking us.) Griphook replied, with a sad grin.

(I didn't attack you. I defended myself from a possible attack. So, as I see it, I'm not in the wrong. Yet neither are you. So we're even, Warrior Griphook.) I reply, using the respectful title most Goblins have.

(You are a very strange wizard, young sir. You respect us, know our language, and can talk your way out of our cells. Not many people can do even one of those things.) Griphook replies, looking ready to faint from shock.

(Well, I believe we wizards are very narcissistic, and we have an ego the size of Hogwarts, and we believe we are superior to everything else. I feel that wizards are actually inferior or equal to Goblins, Dwarves, and First Elves. We are, however, most definitely, equal to House Elves.) I explain, and see Griphook faint in shock.

(What is the commotion up here? And why isn't this wizard subdued yet?) a new voice asks, and I turn around, seeing the Ruler of the Goblin Nation, Ragnok, looking at me.

Knowing that I need to impress him, I bow low, exposing my neck to him, and reply to him, in Gobbledygook.

(My apologies Director Ragnok, I seem to have surprised the Goblins here with my sudden entrance, and seeing the spears pointed at my head, I reacted and destroyed the weapons. If you wish, I shall pay for the cost of replacing the spears.) I answer before the other Goblins, still bowing.

(I'm surprised. A wizard, first bowing to me, the speaking in Goblin, and finally respecting us. What is your name, young sir?) The Director asked, in Goblin.

(My name is Harry Potter, and I would like to access my vaults. If it's not an inconvenience to you, that is.) I reply, using as much respect as I could.

(Very well. You have impressed me, so you may access your vaults. Do you have your key?) The Director Ragnok asked, surprising the goblin entourage around us.

(I don't have a key, however, I believe you can use some of my blood as a replacement to the key? As well as seeing all my vaults?) I ask, kneeling, no longer bowing.

(Yes, that is true. You are a very odd wizard. You know many things most wizard over look, and you respect us. Very well however, you may follow me.) Director Ragnok answered, before spinning and walking away from me.

As I follow, I nod my head to the Goblins, and see their shock at being respected by a wizard. They return the nod, and go back to work.

(Are you aware of how the blood test works, and what the steps are?) The Director asks me as we head to the cart.

(I'm afraid not, but I _am_ however aware that this cart can go about 10 times faster than this, and would like it to go at that speed, if you are okay with that, that is?) I amend my request, and to my extreme pleasure, they increase the speed to the fastest.

(Yahoo, this is better than riding a broom. I wish I could own one of this and use it constantly.) I exclaim, enjoying the ride, and wishing it would never end.

(Not many people know we can go faster or slower. How did you know?) The Director Ragnok asked, impressed with my knowledge.

(I studied the magic involved in the making of this cart, and saw that it could go much faster or half the speed it was before) I answered, surprised by the looks of shock on the Goblin's face. (Why are you always surprised by me? I'm not that odd, am I?)

(Yes you are, Mister Potter.) The Director Ragnok answered, and surprised everyone present, including me, by using my last name not just using wizard.

(Now, get ready to stop, because the stop is very quick at this speed.) the Driver warned us.

(Thanks for the warning, Warrior.) I replied, and was pleased that none of the Goblins were surprised this time.

As the driver warned me, the stop was very sudden, and I nearly flew out of the cart. My magic, however, saved me, by sticking me to the cart.

(I'm surprised, Young Warrior. You can already control your magic very well already. Not many people could use their magic to stick them to the cart.) The Goblin next to me sneered at me.

(Well, I'm not the average wizard now am I?) I asked, and got a number of the goblins to chuckle.

(That you are not, young Warrior, that you are definitely not.) The Director Ragnok chuckled out.

Once out of the cart, we walked in silence, until we got to the ritual chamber.

(Please cut your index finger, and let 7 drops of blood fall on the parchment paper, Mr. Potter.) The Director Ragnok explained to me.

I cut open my finger, and watched 7 drops fall, before I healed the cut. The parchment paper glowed for several moments, before the glowing dimmed and went away. The Goblins all looked at the parchment in shock and then gave it to me.

(Young Warrior, you have -)

* * *

A/N: If you want to get the next chapter, I want at least a total of 10 reviews.

Til next time, bye.


	5. Surprises

**Harry Potter and the Gem of Power**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. Otherwise, I might. Not Sure.

* * *

This chapter hasn't been beta read. Please check out my poll, for the Pairings in the story, which may change at some points.

* * *

Chapter 5: Surprises

Speech types:

 _~Parseltongue~_

 _Spells_

 _ **Parselmagic**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Gobbledygook)

 _(Previously)_

 _(Young Warrior, you have -)_

 _(Present)_

(Young Warrior, you have many powerful bloodline in you. You obviously have the Potter bloodline, but you also have the Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Peverell, and Black bloodlines in you, making you the heir to all those lines. You, Young Warrior, are very powerful indeed.) The Director Ragnok spoke in shock.

(WHAT!? How do i have slytherin, hufflepuff and ravenclaw bloodlines?) I ask, very surprised.

(Through killing the previous heir of those lines. As for who, no idea.) The Goblin replied

(Oh, okay.) I reply in shock.

(Well, now would you like to claim your place at the head of those lines?) Griphook asked, hoping to get a yes.

(Sure, but how? You have all the rings for those heads?) I ask, not sure of the answer to expect.

(Yes, we have all the rings, even those in use. We have the only duplicates in the wizarding world for the houses, so that we can always know who the heads are.) The Director explained.

(Okay. Let's begin) I reply, trying to understand what's going on.

 _(2 hours later)_

I had been accepted by all the rings, and now was the wealthiest, most powerful minor in the world, mundane and wizarding. I was now in the Lobby, waiting for someone to pick me up. The Goblins had called someone, and told me they were okay to care for me until i could live on my own.

"Excuse me sir, but are you Harry Potter?" An Elderly Lady asked me.

"Yes, and who might you be? Are you the one the Goblins said was going to pick me up?" I asked, hoping she was.

"I'm Augusta Longbottom."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the length in the chapter, but I'm out of time, and I'll give you a longer chapter posted next time. And 5 more reviews by tomorrow, please.


	6. Family

**Harry Potter and the Gem of Power**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, i don't own it. Otherwise, I might.

* * *

This chapter hasn't been beta read. It will be soon, however.

* * *

Chapter 6: Family

Speech types:

 _~Parseltongue~_

 _Spells_

 _ **Parselmagic**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Gobbledygook)

 _(Previously)_

" _I'm Augusta Longbottom."_

 _(Present)_

"Ok. Where are we going?" I ask, apprehensive of her, as I don't have the best relationships with adults.

"To pick up my grandson, Neville. He's at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies." She replied, suddenly looking very depressed and withdrawn.

"Are you okay? You don't look very good right now. Maybe you should sit down." I inform her, hoping that she's not sick or anything.

"I'm fine, Harry - is it okay to call you harry?" I nod in consent "Okay, well Harry, I'm not happy right now because my lost my son and his wife, just a couple of years ago, and they haven't improved at all." She explained, and I nodded.

"What happened? If I may ask, that is." I asked, hoping that I would be told, and possibly help them.

"I'd tell you, but I don't think that I should tell you without Neville's agreement. It's his choice in the end." She explained.

"Ok, so how are we getting to St. Mungo's? Train or floo?" I ask, wanting to get to Neville quickly, so I could possibly know what was wrong with his parents.

"Apparition." She answered, holding out her arm. "Please take my arm, so we can head over there. Oh, and brace yourself, it's not a pleasant experience for first timers."

'Is this what you made me do?' I ask the thing in my head.

" _Yes… it is…_ " It replied.

I grab her arm, and brace myself, and we apparate to St. Mungo's. We enter the building, and Augusta asked the receptionist to watch over me until she returns with Neville, to which the receptionist agreed.

"Please follow me to the waiting area, young sir. What happens to be your name?" The receptionist asked, looking at my face, into my eyes. I feel a new presence enter my head, and I create four walls surrounding the presence, trapping it in my head. The receptionist suddenly collapses, and the presence tries to pull out, but can't break the walls I created around it.

'That wasn't very smart, or nice, miss. You should know better than to read kids minds. Especially my mind. Now, if you'll stop doing this to every patient who you bring to the waiting area, I'll let you go. Otherwise, I'm going to introduce you into my subconscious for an extended period of time. Oh, and I'll know if you're lying, so please be honest.' I think at it.

'I'll stop doing it the patients, if you'll let me go.' She mentally replies.

'You're lying. Say hello to Hell.' I say, before sending her into my subconscious, with my worst memories.

'NOOOOO!' She screams as she doubles her effort to escape, only for it to not work.

I then continue walking to the waiting area, having read her mind for directions.

 _(10 minutes later)_

"Harry, why is the Receptionist on the floor, in a coma?" Augusta asks, as we walk by her.

"Because she tried to read my mind. So I trapped her in my subconscious, and I'll release her when I see fit." I reply.

"You'll release her now, or you'll be in deep trouble." She scolded me. I laugh and decline the release of the receptionist.

"You won't be able to compare to my previous relatives, so you don't scare me. You probably won't beat me, threaten to kill me, starve me, or anything of that sort, now would you?" I ask, knowing the answer.

"No, why would you even ask that?" She asked surprised.

"Because that's what my previous relative would do in punishment. Now, they don't currently live in this realm." I reply, without emotion.

"WHAT!? Who were they, and who sent you there?" She explodes, looking outraged at the possibility of my abuse.

"I don't know. But I plan on figuring that out soon." I tell her.

I did however, know who sent me to live with them, and I planned on ending him when I met him.

"Well, let's get you home, and washed up. Have you eaten yet?" She asks, not looking forward to the answer.

"No. I haven't for the last 3 days, but I'm not hungry, so it doesn't matter. Let's get going." I reply, then I did something that wasn't nice, but I sent a very strong, but not noticeable mind probe, and look for a picture of Longbottom Manor. I find one, near the front of her mind, and memorize it.

"Let's go, I'm tired." I say, then apparate to the Manor, and wait for Augusta. 30 seconds later, I see her at the edge of the property, looking around for me. I wave, and she appears right in front of me.

"DON'T DO THAT AGAIN! YOU KNOW HOW APPARATE!?" She screams, and I nod, looking unimpressed.

"If that was supposed to intimidate me, you failed. I've heard real screams, and that wasn't even on the charts it was so weak. Well, I'm tired, so where's my room?" I ask her, turning towards the Manor, and start walking towards it. I feel her hand moving towards my shoulder and I send my magic towards her hand, stopping it. "Don't touch me."

I sense her nod, and I use my mind probe to look for the room she wanted me to sleep in. It was a big room, but I didn't care.

"I'm going to my room, call me down for dinner." I inform her, before apparating into the room I was staying in.

"But, how can you apparate already?" She whispers to herself.


	7. Longbottom Manor

**Harry Potter and the Gem of Power**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. Otherwise, I might. Not Sure.

* * *

This chapter hasn't been beta read. Please check out my poll, for the Pairings in the story, which may change at some points.

* * *

Chapter 7: Longbottom Manor

Speech types:

 _~Parseltongue~_

 _Spells_

 _ **Parselmagic**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Gobbledygook)

 _(Previously)_

" _But, how can you apparate already?" She whispers to herself._

 _(Present)_

Once I was in my room, I decided to try and change it. I didn't like all the red and gold, so I added in green, silver, yellow, black, blue and finally bronze. It felt like it should have always been like that, yet it obviously wasn't. The bed was now double its original size, and was red, green, yellow, and blue. The bed felt more welcoming now, like it was whole, not just partially whole. Without realizing it, I extended my power into the room, and felt something try and resist me. I smirked at this, and using just a bit more power, removed the resistance. I added my own magic into the room, and saw the room's size increase exponentially. However, I had pushed to much magic into the room, and I barely made it to the bed before I passed out.

 _(10 minutes later)_

"Harry dear, are you alright? What happened?" I hear Augusta ask, through the door. I notice that the door is vibrating and realize she trying to get in. My magic was simply to strong for her to do anything about.

"I'm fine. I released some of my magic so I could see what I could do, and I must say, I'm impressed with the outcome. Let me get the door. It seems I'm more magically potent than you, even at this age. Cool. That would make sense, considering I defeated Voldemort while still in my nappies." I say, hearing a gasp when I used the Dark Lord's name.

"Don't say his name! His name is tabooed. Call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, my child." She replied, sounding nervous. I let loose a loud chuckle and told her off.

"He doesn't scare me. If I could beat him as a baby, I can own his ass now if he tried to end me." I reply, and open the door. I feel my magic start trying to enter the rest of the house, but I restrain it, not sure if she would be okay with my changes.

"Dear Merlin child! You did this all by yourself!? Not even I can do a fraction of this, and your a fraction of my age!? Have you had your magical core potential tested yet?" She asked, to which I shook my head. Maybe the test could help me figure out what is happening to me. "Well, the spell you use is _potens_ , but you need something to use the spell on. Here, let me conjure you a shield to use, that should work."

"If it's no issue with you, please let me do the conjuring, as I don't want to injure you. Now, please stand back, I'm going to do it." I tell her, before using my magic to create a shield on the floor.

'Hey, don't I need a wand to do the test?' I ask the presence in my head, and I hear it mutter something about being to strong for this test.

" _Yes Harry… you do… but you… are too… powerful… for that… to matter… let me… do the… spell so… it can… read_ my… _magical potential… not yours… until you… get your… wand from… my… brother."_ It replied, and I let it access my core, and I feel it push it out using my hand as a medium to point the magic in the direction of the shield.

I see a yellow light shoot from my hand, and hit the shield. I hear a gasp of shock, and see Neville in the doorway, watching us. I look back at the shield, and see numbers floating above it, still rising however. Soon, I see 5 blurs, the six blurs, before the numbers slow down. When they finally stop, the number is seven digits long, and nearing an eighth digit. It read 9 999 999. I hear a soft thud, and look behind me. I see Neville leaning over his grandma, asking her if she's okay. I hear her say yes, that she was simply shocked at the number. I quickly send them to her room, before asking the presence if I could have my power back, to try the test.

" _Yes… but say…_ Potens Maxima… _not_ Potens… _as you… are much… too strong… for that… spell…"_ It answered, and I nodded, before using that spell, to see my potential, not the potential of the presence. I see a bright, neon yellow light fly from my hand and hit the shield, but I almost instantly hear a metallic snap, and see that the shield had cracked.

" _Let me… maintain… the shield… you focus… on the… spell_ …" It tells me, and I see the shield repair itself, before redoing the spell. This time, the yellow was so bright, I was nearly blinded by it. I feel it hit the shield, but I don't sense it break, only absorb the energy I threw at it.

" _You can… stop now…_ " It tells me, and I stop forcing my magic out of my core.

I see a bright light above the shield, but can barely look at it for about 5 minutes, before it starts to dim enough to look at. I gasp, surprised by the number myself, and have to move to my bed, before I faint from shock. I burn the memory of the number into my head, and lock it up in a prison of my own level. I fall asleep, still thinking about the number I had seen.

It read: 1 000 000 000 + magical core expansion = 1 000 000 000 000 000.

* * *

A/N: Before you guys say that I'm making Harry way too powerful for his age, let me explain what my spell does, by explaining the difference in the two spells.

Potens: Reads the magical energy _in_ the spell cast, not the energy in the casters core. If you drain your core, you get the size of your core. Otherwise, you get the strength of your spell, sadly.

Potens Maxima: Using the suffix _maxima_ , you add a passage for the potens reading to be sent into your magical core, where it reads the actual core size, not the spell strength. So, no, Harry doesn't actually have 1 000 000 000 strength in magic, he has the potential to get to that point, using the Gem of Power.

He himself doesn't yet reach Dumbledore's magical strength, and Dumbledore has a strength of just over 2000. Most wizard are between 101-900, Mages being between 901-1900, and Grand Mages being between 1901-2900. Then we get into the Sorcery levels, then by 10 000, we arrive at Grand Sorcerer, which is Merlin's level in my story. So, no, currently, if Harry used potens, he'd see a number around 1000. The extra strength he has comes from the Gem that he absorbed. It is like a multiplication factor. The more years you have it, the bigger your magical core is. That is what Magical Core Expansion meant, it was referring to the gem in harry. Unfortunately, Harry having absorbed it, the gem is part of his core, until he is strong enough to remove it himself without killing himself. That's pretty far off, so yeah. Don't expect Harry to pull of any insanely overpowered spells unless the presence is in control. Hint: what happened right before he started hearing the presence speak to him. When i reach 15 reviews, I'll update again.


	8. Neville Longbottom

**Harry Potter and the Gem of Power**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. Otherwise, I might. Not Sure.

* * *

This chapter hasn't been beta read. Please check out my poll, for the Pairings in the story, which may change at some points.

* * *

Chapter 8: Neville Longbottom

Speech types:

 _~Parseltongue~_

 _Spells_

 _ **Parselmagic**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

(Gobbledygook)

 _(Previously)_

 _It read: 1 000 000 000 + magical core expansion = 1 000 000 000 000 000._

 _(Present)_

It's been nearly 2 months since I moved in with the Longbottom family, and Neville and I have gotten much closer. He explained what happened to his parents about a month ago, and I have since then been researching things that could possibly help them, without success. It appears that there's no cure for crucio induced insanity. I disagree. If you have the power, will, and defiance, anything is possible. I had all three in huge quantity. I also had been helping around the manor, learning as much as I possibly could before going to Hogwarts, and, from what Gran (she told me to call her that, so that it could feel like we were more of a family) said, I knew upto the 3 year spells, and could do some first year spells silently. I could manage the _Lumos_ charm wandlessly, but it was very weak. Gran told me that most wizards couldn't even do that, so I was stronger than the majority of wizards before starting my first year of Hogwarts.

"Gran, where's Neville? I have something to show him, and I'm pretty sure that he's going to love it." I ask, not giving my intention, or idea away. I had come across a spell that had potential for my desire to aid Neville, and I wanted to test it out.

"I think he's in the greenhouse, doing his thing. Why?" She replied, pausing to look at me.

"I found a spell in your library that, with enough power in it, could remove Frank and Alice's insanity. Return them to the state they were before they were tortured." I reply, hoping that she wouldn't shoot my idea down before I could test it.

"What's the spell? Which book did you find it in?" She asked, looking like she already knew the answer, but wanted to confirm it.

" _Contrarium Crucio_ , but to return it, I need to add _Ante_ , so to increase the likelihood of it returning to the state before, and not returning. But I want to ask Neville his opinion, before testing it." I reply, and see her face grow pale, and see her thinking of something.

"Now, don't feel down, but that spell is a Dark spell, not something that you should use, even for a good cause. Why don't you try and find a Light spell that would work as well?" She asked, trying to ease the pain. I felt that she wasn't telling me everything, and vowed to look into it. But first, I needed to figure out what makes a spell dark, light, or grey.

"Okay, Gran. Sorry for bothering you. I'll continue searching for an answer." I replied, not planning on actually following through with it. I planned to test out the spell, using the one I found, and the one I created. But, first I needed a test subject.

Looking around, I see a family of squirrels, running towards a tree. I pull out my 'wand' (it's just a stick I found on the ground, and used it to cast spells. It was like using a wand, only I had to watch how much power I sent through it.) and cast several stunners, hitting all the squirrels. I pick them up, and bring them into my room. Using a silencing spell, I cast the crucio spell.

" _Crucio!_ " I hold it for about 3 minutes, ignoring the squirrels cries of pain. I do it on a second one, leaving the others for comparison. I then cast my spell.

" _Ante Contrarium Crucio!_ " I hold it for the same amount of time, before ending it. I see the squirrels eye's clear up, and watch it for a couple of minutes, looking for any signs that the insanity was returning. After waiting for an hour, I still haven't started seeing any signs that the insanity was going to return. I was elated. 'Hi, could you send me to the room that the Longbottoms are in, so I can remove their insanity?'

" _Yes I can… my child… Just let me… use your… core…_ " It replied, before I feel a presence in my mind.

I feel the sudden pull of my magic, and let it send me to St. Mungo's. When I stop feeling the crushing pressure of the apparition, I see several employees looking at me, with a look of fear and shock.

"W-who a-are y-y-you?" One of them stutters.

"Harry Potter, and I'm here to end the Longbottom's insanity." I tell them, and point my 'wand' at Frank.

" _Ante Contrarium Crucio!_ " I intone, and see a glowing red light shoot from my wand and hit Frank in the head. I hold it for 15 minutes, before ending it. I hear one of the nurses pull their wand out and get ready to cast medical observational spells on Frank, before I interrupt.

"Not yet, the spell hasn't fully ended his insanity. I will have to do it once more, after I do Alice before you can diagnose him. But don't interfere right now, or it could kill him." I explain, noticing her curious look. I cast the spell on Alice, but only for 5 minutes, before I sense the end of her insanity. I turn to the nurse. "Give her a couple of minutes before checking her over. She needs to get accustomed to her new state. I'll tell you when she's ready to be diagnosed."

I cast the spell on Frank, once again, but only for a couple of minutes, before I feel his sanity return. I end the spell, and tell the nurse to check Alice out. When she does, she see's a huge rise in cognitive capability, thought processing, and the increased use of the frontal lobe. She stares at me, mouth open, with a look of extreme shock, before fainting. I wake her up, and ask her to check Frank, since the spell had time to reverse the insanity. She does, and sees the same results as Alice.

I had succeeded. Now, Neville's parents could live with Neville, and watch their son grow up. I felt elated, not noticing the intense feeling of pleasure from using the Dark spell. I glance at the Longbottoms, and see them opening their eye's. I see that they are having trouble keeping their eye's open, from the brightness in the ward. I conjure a couple pairs of sunglasses, and put them on their faces. They open their eye's and see me looking at them.

"James?" I hear Alice ask, looking at me.

"I'm not James. I'm his son, Harry Potter. And I've just ended your insanity, which Bellatrix gave you. If you don't want to remember what happened, I can get someone to remove those memories, until you feel that you can deal with them." I inform her, not telling them that I used a Dark spell to reverse a previous Dark spell.

"Thanks Harry. I really appreciate it. You wouldn't happen to know where my mother is, or my son is? I don't see them here with you." Frank asked me, looking around the ward, trying to locate Neville and Augusta. I think about how to tell them that I came here alone, going against Grans instructions. Without telling them that I used the Dark Arts on them.

"They're currently at Longbottom Manor, doing their thing. I came here, hoping to cast the spell I had created to reverse Crucio induced insanity. An dit worked." I explained, not looking at them, worrying about their reactions. I feel something wrap around my neck, and I realize that I was being hugged. I felt loved, and wrapped my arms around whoever was hugging me, hugging them back.

"Thank you for helping us. You have no idea how much this means to us. You gave us the ability to care for our son again. How can we repay you?" Alice asked, being the one not hugging me.

"You have no need to repay me. I did this out of the kindness of my heart, and out of desire to see Neville happy again." I explain to her, hoping that she might suggest adoption, so that I could say that I lived with my parents, not at a friends house. "I also did this so that I could see Neville get time with his parents before Hogwarts. I hated seeing him walk in here, only to walk back out feeling worse."

"Harry, why aren't Lily and James with you? Did V-Voldemort get to them?" Frank asked, letting go of me, so he could give his wife the chance to hug me. Then he noticed my new depressed look, and realized that they had been killed. "Hey, son, it's okay to cry, everyone does it. You should too. It's very therapeutic."

"I don't even remember them, that's what I'm unhappy about. I'm glad that they weren't just sitting back, staying out of the war. They went down fighting, and I'm honored to be their son." I reply, going for a half truth, rather than a lie. "I just wish that I knew more about them, that's all."

"Son, you're looking at two people that went to school with them, and that were pretty close to them. We can answer your questions to the best of our ability, or we can show you the memories. Which one do you prefer?" Alice asked, looking happy to be able to help her son's friend.

"Watching the memories, but let's get you home, so you can say hi to Neville and Gran." I tell them, before holding out my hand. "Do you want to apparate, or floo back home? I can do either, so it doesn't matter to me."

"How old are you? Have you even begun Hogwarts? How do you know how to apparate?" Alice asked, looking more confused by the second.

"I don't know, but I do. I'm sorry if you were looking for a more indepth explanation, but that's all I know," I lied, before waiting pointedly for their desired mode of transportation.

"Apparition, if you please." They both asked, and I grabbed their hands, before letting they presence apparate us to Longbottom Manor.

"Wait here, I'm going to grab Neville." I tell them, before walking towards the greenhouse. Once I can barely see them, I apparate to Neville, and tell him that a couple of people want to talk to him. He asks me to apparate us to them. I oblige.

"Neville! We missed you!" I hear his parents screech.

"Mum? Dad?"


	9. Diagon Alley

**Harry Potter and the Gem of Power**

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. Otherwise, I might. Not Sure.

* * *

This chapter was beta read by The 379th Hero. Please check out my poll, for the Pairings in the story, which may change at some points. This is also going to be a time leap, seeing as I had no drive, or reviews prior, and I';d like to get this story moving. If anyone want to know what happens between this chapter and the last, Id be all to happy to tell them. If I get enough people reviewing that they want to know what happens, I'll write some chapters and post them. Just in case you don't know, but this is a Harry, BWL story. Just not the usual type. Also, seeing as I really don't like writing about love, reunions, etc. I have simply left that portion out. If I get enough reviews asking for me to add it, I might add a chapter for it. No promises, but the more reviews, the more chance of it happening.

* * *

Chapter 9: Diagon Alley - Wands

Speech types:

 _~Parseltongue~_

 _Spells_

 _ **Parselmagic**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

*(Gobbledygook)*

As Neville and I arrive, using the Floo, to The Leaky Cauldron people stopped talking, and seeing me, rushed over, only to witness me, grab Neville around the waist and take flight; without aid. I flew into the back, and shot the wall with a small spear of my magic, causing it to open, and once in the alley, wall behind us closed, I land, and release my friend. He spins, and very quietly says

"Never, ever do that again, Potter! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

I reply lazily, like I'm not even worried about what he'd do, "Yeah, but would you rather still be in there, waiting for me to give everyone my autograph? Cause I'd rather not be, unless they were all girls, then I might."

"You do have a point, but still!"

"Let's go to Gringotts, I have an appointment with a Goblin." I reply, and start walking, not waiting for Neville's response.

"Hey, wait up!" He calls, and I pause, and once he's caught up, resume walking.

 _(Time Lapse, Location: Gringotts)_

*(Hello, Master Goblin. I would like to meet with the Potter Goblin, if he's available. Oh, and have my parents wills read.)* I ask the closest free teller, who looks at me in shock, before responding in Gobbledygook.

*(You speak our tongue, young Mage. But, very well, as you asked with respect, _and_ in our tongue, I shall see if the Potter Financier is available. However, before I do that, please give me your vault key.)* The Goblin responds.

*(Oh, silly me, I forgot to ask you your name!)* I exclaim, earning many surprised looks from everyone in the bank. Both Wizard, Witches and House-Elves, for speaking Gobbledygook, and the Goblins for asking their name.

*(You are a very unusual human, Mister Potter. My name is Longsword, and the Goblin you are asking for is called Griphook.)* He replies, looking more and more impressed by me.

 _'Hey, Lily! Can you tell me the last Wizard Goblin Friend? Cause, for my plan to work, I need them as allies, or at least, out of the way.'_ I ask the voice, having ended up naming it Lily.

 _'No, I cannot give you the name, however, I can tell you it was a Potter. It was about 3000 years ago, before Hogwarts existed, and before Merlin was born. The Potters are almost as old as the Goblin race, and have never had a single non magical birth. That is why the goblin called you a young Mage. Because, with the entire Potter power behind you, and your current power level, not including possible power level, you could quite quickly become more powerful than Dumbledore. He has about 80% power compared to Merlin, whereas you already have 75% of power compared to Merlin.'_ Lily responds, sounding sleepy, like I had woken her up by asking her a question. _'Oh, and try to get emancipated. Not just using a wand without the trace, but a new, real wand. Or, I would think that you should get a stave, or a full Staff, seeing as how powerful you have the potential to get.'_

 _'Okay, thanks. I'll think about it. Now, seeing as your awake, could you start looking for power rituals? I'd rather become as strong as Dumbles before I'm in Hogwarts. I also want to be able to overpower Ol' Voldy as early as possible.'_ I reply, and see the goblins return, and notice them motion for us to follow them.

(A/N: K, I'm not really in the mood to include all the little details right now, however, i might return once this story is done, and I'm moving onto the next one. Or if I ever feel in the before that, I might)

 _(Time Lapse, Location - Olivanders)_

"We're here Neville. Time to get us our foci. Oh, and Neville, I might not be getting a wand, but a stave or Staff. Just a heads up." I tell Neville, and see him look at me in shock.

"Um, but only the most powerful witches and wizards get staves, and only Merlin ever got a Staff. How would you get one? Not ever Dumbledore has one, and your not as strong as him!" He exclaims, both in denial that I could be stronger than Dumbledore, and in shock that I said that in public.

"Well, anyway, let's get on with this." I say, before opening the door, and entering, noticing that I couldn't see anybody, but could sense someone watching me. I sent out a pulse of magic, and saw someone appear from just behind the counter. "Oh, you must be Olivander. I must tell you, I really don't like being watched from someone I can't see. Like how you were just invisible. That gives me the reaction or desire to fight. And I don't fight clean, I fight dirty."

"Very well, however Mister Potter, please don't threaten me. I am much more powerful than you, so don't make such Honor Duel worthy comments." He replies, looking irritated.

"First, you are incorrect in calling me Mister Potter, as it's Lord Potter now. Secondly, I'm not sure you are more powerful, but lets get on with why we're here. My friend needs a wand, and so do I. So please, lets get to that." I state, and see Neville look at me with gratitude.

"Very well. Mister Longbottom, lets get you fitted with a wand. Here - Dragon Heart String and Old Oak wood. Go ahead, give it a wave." Olivander explains, making Neville glare at him.

(A/N: I'm not feeling like going through all Neville's wands, but he ends up with the Holy and Phoenix feather wand. Harry is the BWL, so it's not a WBWL story.)

 _(Time Lapse)_

"Lord Potter, please hold out your wand arm." I do as asked, however feeling that it wasn't going to matter. I was probably going to get a stave or Staff, so it wouldn't make any difference, seeing as how strong I already was. As I hold out my right hand, I see Olivander look at me in shock, and seeing me look at him, looks me directly into the eyes. I feel something nearing my head, and instantly bring up my most powerful mental walls. The thing bounces off it, but before it can escape, I latch onto it and hold it with my magic. Realizing he was trapped and unable to fight, he goes to take out his wand, without realizing that I could literally absorb any spell, save the Unforgivables, and wait for him to cast something on me. I see a red light streak towards my face, and hear Neville gasp in shock and astonishment. I focus on my magic, and bring it up to 'catch' the stunner. As the spell impacts my magical barrier, I see and sense it dissipate.

"Ollivander, how dare you try and mind rape me you filthy bastard! You should consider yourself lucky - I might not try and press charges on you for your actions, but only if you _get me my Staff_!" Harry roared, face flushing red in anger. Neville, who had never even seen Harry irritated, yelped and hid in fear, not noticing that the air around him was swirling. Once he actually noticed it, he then realized it was actually swirling around _Harry_ , not him.

"I apologize. Now, let's get onto getting you your wand." Ollivander replied, not even thinking about what he was saying.

"I think you mean 'Staff', do you not?" Harry asked, eyes glowing with power, and rather close to floating from the magic he was suppressing internally.

"Yes, right this way, young Lord, and we shall find the wood that suits you best, as well as the cores that suit you."

(A/N: I'm going to skip the selection process and give you the final ingredients, or aspects. I'm only including the wood(s) that the Staff is made of, not the cores, or not just yet. Maybe next chapter, depending on how many reviews I get.)

"Bloody hell Harry! You actually got a bleeding Staff! I thought you were joking about that!" Neville exclaimed as he saw Harry finally return with a rather pale and nervous Ollivander.

"I never joke, at least not in a light sense. Always in a dark, or sadistic sense. I've lived with you for how many years, and you still haven't realized that? That's sad." Harry replied, looking disappointed with Neville.

"True, now, what is it made of?" Neville asked, observing Ollivanders' state.

"Elder Wood and Blackstone Oak*, but I'll tell you the cores at home." Harry said, much to Neville's shock and dismay.

"Elder Wood AND Blackstone Oak!? That's a VERY dark combination-" Neville began.

"Yeah, but it suits me, and it works just fine. So shove the dark shit up your ass, and grow up." Harry interrupted, rather angrily. "How much for the both of them?"

"Free! Such fine creations, and with such power, consider it my gift!" Ollivander said, just waiting for them to leave, so he could owl Dumbledore. And just to get out of Harry's presence. That child was STRONG!

* * *

A/N: Please review people! They make my day, even if they are flamers, though less so than compliments (obviously). So, reviews! 15 reviews for next chapter. Please.


	10. HELP

Hello, this is The 966 talking, and I need some ideas for the story, and am asking the reading for any idea that they would like to see in this and possibly the following one, if I get enough ideas. PM me any idea, please.


	11. Alice and Frank Longbottom

**Harry Potter and the Gem of Power**

Chapter 10: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Disclaimer: If you recognize, it's not mine, unless I specifically tell you. Not yet betaed. Oh, and very short chapter, seeing as I've run out of ideas. Please help on that regard.)_

Speech Types:

 _~Parseltongue~_

 _Spells_

 _ **Parselmagic**_

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

*(Gobbledygook)

As Harry and Neville were leaving Ollivanders, a voice called out "Harry!" Harry, having never heard that voice spun around to find who had called out to him. When he saw a rather tall, and _very_ old wizard moving through the crowd towards them, Harry quickly asked Lily who he was.

' _Hey, Lily, who is that ancient wizard run towards us?'_ I asked ' _Because if that's Albus Dumbledore, then we're going to HAVE to meet him. He's headmaster, right?'_

' _Harry, yes, you are correct in that he's Dumbledore, and he's headmaster, but you cannot meet him until you can control your magical aura. Right now, it would make him try and put a magic binding on you, so just take Neville's hand, and run to The Leaky Cauldron. Your apparating from there back to the manor.'_ Lily informed him, before Albus had gotten more than 3 feet closer. ' _Now go, while I create the illusion of you standing and waiting for him.'_

' _You can do that with magic!? Well, I'll just grab Neville, tell him the plan, and fly out, k?'_ I stated/asked.

' _Flying works better, as it's faster, and you won't cause the crow to part around you. Talk with you back at the Manor.'_

With that, I spun around to face Neville, quickly explained what was about to happen, grabbed his waist, took flight and apparated from the Leaky Cauldron just as Dumbledore reached the illusions. They dissipated, due to the sudden lack of magic being put into it.

 _(Time Lapse, Location - Longbottom Manor)_

As I reappeared at Longbottom Manor, Frank and Alice ran into the room.

"Neville, Harry, where in Merlin's name were you!? We're taking you to Diagon Alley today, remember. Now, get-" Alice began, before being interrupted by Frank, who looked _very_ confused.

"Harry, where did you get that Staff? You haven't already gone to Diagon Alley, have you?" Frank asked, in an odd voice.

"Um, yeah, sorry that we went without you, but I really needed as soon as possible, and I couldn't wait. I also brought Neville, so we have all our stuff. But, um, we can go back to Diagon for a while, seeing as I was attracting unwanted attention." I explained to a saddened Alice and Frank. They appeared to really want us to have waited for them, and now it would seem that it wouldn't have worked either way, especially if we had met Dumbledore there. Then I would've had to run, and i couldn't return to the Manor, at least not for a while.

"It's okay, just next time tell us, so we don't have to worry for you. I nearly called Dumbledore to help us try and find you." Alice informed us, everyone missing the dark look fly across my face. Soon, I'd need to show them that Dumbledore wasn't as Light as he seemed, and neither was I.


End file.
